1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry dryer, and more particularly, to a laundry dryer having a condenser assembly that is designed to prevent high temperature/moisture circulating air passing through a condenser and/or low temperature interior air introduced by a cooling fan from leaking through a gap formed on a front and/or rear sides of the condenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a drum-type laundry dryer is designed to perform the drying operation while rotating laundry loaded in a dry drum. The laundry rotates and drops by the rotation of the laundry drum. High-temperature dry air introduced into the dry drum is mixed with the laundry to vaporize the moisture soaked in the laundry. The laundry dryer may be classified into a condenser-type dryer and an exhaust-type dryer. The former is designed such that the air in the dry drum is directed to a condenser and a heater and is then returned to the dry drum. That is, the air circulates in the dryer without being exhausted out of the dryer. The latter is designed such that the air in the dry drum is directed to the condenser so that the moisture contained in the air can be eliminated and is then exhausted out of the dryer.
Describing in more detail, in the condenser-type dryer, the air circulating in the dryer absorbs the moisture from the laundry loaded in the drum and passes through the condenser to be lowered in its temperature by a heat-exchange. As the temperature of the air is lowered, the moisture contained in the air is condensed. The condensed water is pumped out by a condensing pump and is then exhausted to an exterior side.
In the exhaust-type dryer, high-temperature high-moisture air absorbing moisture from the laundry in the drum is exhausted out of the dryer via a lint filter.
In both the exhaust-type and condenser type dryers, as the laundry lifts and drops by the rotation of the drum, heat-exchange is briskly incurred.
Particularly, in the condenser type dryer, the condenser functioning to condense interior air formed into high temperature/moisture state while passing through an inside of the drum should be designed to maintain a perfect seal when it is assembled in a condenser receiving unit. When the perfect seal is not realized, the condensed water generated when the air in the drum passes through the condenser cannot be transferred to the sump but leaked out of the dryer. The moisture contained in the circulating air that is leaked out of the condenser may be condensed on a surface of a base in which the condensed water is received.
In addition, when the condenser is assembled in the dryer, frictional force is generated as a bottom of the condenser surface-contacts a bottom of the condenser receiving unit, thereby making it difficult to easily assembly the condenser in the dryer.
In addition, there is a need for a handle that can be used to remove the condenser when it is intended to clean and replace the condenser.